Swimming Fun
by Nicola
Summary: Part two in 'Dreams Come True', my first and only series (the first being 'Denial Fic'). The gang go swimming. Buffy isn't thrilled.


Swimming Fun  
By Nicola  
  
Disclaimer: Since I've never seen or heard about a swimming pool in Sunnydale, I'm going to claim it as mine. However, everything else belongs to the guy upstairs, who also happens to be the guy downstairs, and his ASSociates.  
Rating: R for sex (15 in U.K). It isn't graphic though.  
Spoilers: Mild hints of Season 1 Buffy and 'Surprise' (indirectly).  
Season: Season 3, I guess. I like that season!  
Teaser: Buffy, Angel, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz go to the swimming pool. Buffy's reluctant to get wet because of bad experiences with water. Angel's human! (That's my favourite topic)  
Author's Notes: I'm running out of dedications. To my parents for not quite understanding why I must go on the net every night. It's in the hope that one day I will surf to any fanfic site and find my work, clearly labelled under 'Nicola'! *Sigh* That would be cool! In case you can't tell, I have a mild disliking of Xander. I'm also not a fan of Joyce, Kate, Riley, Jheira and Giles (at times). Buffy can be a 'bitca' too. :)  
  
Oz glanced from side to side through the windshield, as did his girlfriend Willow from the passenger seat. The Sunnydale Splashdown car park was very full, but then it was a Saturday morning and people did like to go swimming. There were a lot of exited voices in the back. Oz's van wasn't that big so the Scooby Gang was very squashed. Xander yelped suddenly and Willow turned around to see what was the problem.  
  
What she saw made her laugh. Xander was just being rolled off of Cordelia and Buffy's legs. He hit the van's floor with a thud, and everyone laughed at him. Buffy, who was perched on Angel's lap, helped Xander stand up. He promptly whacked his head on the roof before crashing into the seat. Angel was roaring with laughter. Xander gave him a menacing stare and was promptly smacked by Cordelia, Buffy and Willow. Angel gave him a smug look. Oz swerved the van round quickly to the right, causing everyone to crash into the opposite wall from where they were all sitting. Cordelia managed to land squarely in the other seat but Xander flew straight into her. Buffy was unluckier still. She crashed into the bench gut first before Angel landed on her.  
  
"Oof!" Angel was immediately apologising. Once Buffy had sat down she shut her boyfriend up with a sweet kiss. Cordy looked at them in disgust.  
  
"Please, watch the PDA!" she cried. Everyone chuckled as Oz opened the back door and they all climbed out. To any onlookers they were just a group of ordinary teenagers, bar Angel. Each girl had an arm on their guy, five teens and a twenty-something going swimming with their partners. To any onlookers, they'd NEVER saved the world a thousand times.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as they entered the hot building, the smell of chlorine assaulted their noses. Through the glass panels they could see the pool was filled to the brimming with people, splashing and laughing. The counter was to the left, next to the restrooms. Angel paid for him and Buffy, Oz paid for him and Willow, Xander paid for himself and after much nudging and grumbling coughed up for Cordelia as well. After kisses good bye, the couples split up to change.  
  
*****  
  
"So what's it like with a human Angel?" Willow asked Buffy, who was in the adjoining cubicle. She heard Buffy sigh happily.  
  
"It's just SO much hard work. We NEVER agree on anything and there's SO much he must learn," she replied, her voice thick with good-natured sarcasm. Willow giggled. Cordelia's voice rang out through the changing rooms.  
  
"Remember! There are little kids out there! We don't want to give them nightmares! No kissing!"  
  
"Yes, Cordy," Buffy said before emerging from the cubicle. She was wearing a simple multi-coloured bikini, yellow and pink being the main splashes of colour. Looking at the suit was enough to make your eyes hurt, it was so confusing. Willow was next, in a plain green costume, with Cordy making the final grand entry in a revealing light pink bikini. Willow and Buffy looked her up and down in shock.  
  
"What?" Cordy demanded. The girls shook their heads simultaneously.  
  
"And you're worried that I might give the kids nightmares?" Buffy asked incredulously, before she and the redhead moved away. Cordy was quick to follow.  
  
*****  
  
The guys changing room was pretty much the same as the girls changing room. Talking about the opposite sex.   
  
"So, Angel. How many times have you and Buffy...y'know..." Xander asked, typical, nosy and dirty.   
  
"What's it to you?" Angel retorted. There was a moment's quiet between the men, while the boys outside laughed and giggled.  
  
"D'you ever wonder what they talk about when we're not there?" Oz asked. The two men plus Xander walked out of the cubicles at the same time, all nodding their heads.   
  
"I dread to think," Xander said. They walked past the showers and out into the noisy pool area. Glancing around quickly, they spotted the girls descending the steps into the water. Xander, being the idiot that he was, yelled out to grab their attention. His attempt was successful and he sprinted along the side. Just as he reached the shelf over the deep end, he slipped and went flying into the water back first, creating a gigantic splash. Oz and Angel casually strolled over to the edge from which Xander had slipped and looked down. Xander came bubbling up, his eyes red and his breathing laboured. He coughed and spluttered as the men helped him up. The two girls had swum across the pool from side to side, Buffy having decided to walk around. She glanced appreciatively at Angel's slipping black trunks, tanned skin and muscular torso. Bad thoughts began playing in her mind, but she made little effort to rid herself of them.   
  
"You coming in?" Willow asked the assembly on the side. Oz nodded and sat down at the edge of the pool before sliding in and wrapping an arm around Willow's waist. She rested her head on his dry shoulder. Xander, having learned nothing, jumped straight in, wetting them all. Angel waited for Buffy to get in, but she made no move. She kept her eyes fixed on the glistening water.  
  
"Buffy?" he queried. She didn't respond. He tugged on her elbow. "Buffy," he repeated louder. She snapped out of her reverie and looked about the pool, as if reassuring herself of where she was.  
  
"You okay, Buff?" Xander asked. She looked down at him uncomprehendingly.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You disappeared for a second there," Oz explained. Buffy looked about warily. Angel slipped his hand around hers and squeezed a little in reassurance. He knew what was floating around in her head. Water equals drowning.   
  
"We can stay on the side, if you want," Angel suggested, managing successfully to keep most of the disappointment out of his voice. Buffy sighed as she picked up on it.  
  
"No, you can go in. I'll stay here." Angel shook his head.  
  
"You stay, I stay. It's as simple as that," he replied. Buffy screwed up her face in an unreadable expression.  
  
"Fine!" she sighed in exasperation; "I'll go in, but I'm not going anywhere near the deep end." Angel smiled his appreciation before giving her a quick kiss and following the route that Oz had taken. Once in the water, he looked back up at Buffy. She was frightened; he could see it in her eyes. He held out his arms to her. Buffy took a deep breath, let it out harshly before jumping over the side. She was so streamlined she didn't make a splash. Angel immediately put his arms around her protectively, reassuringly. She leaned into his broad chest as she smiled at her friends. She hated the water with a fiery passion, but she'd stay until Angel got out. She'd do it for him, just like everything else in her life nowadays. The group slowly moved off towards the centre where there were floats waiting to be grabbed. Xander spotted them first.  
  
"Hey Angel. Last one to bring back a float gets called Dead Boy for the rest of the day." Anger flashed through Angel's eyes as Xander took off. He was quite a good swimmer, but he didn't have Angel's muscle. They reached the floats at the same time. Angel grabbed two, a large blue one for Buffy and a smaller red and green one for Willow and Oz, and set off to rejoin the group. Xander picked up a small green frog for Cordelia and swam straight into some spotty teenager. By the time Xander joined the Scoobs, Buffy was already preparing to get onto her float and Willow was sitting on hers.  
  
"Where d'you get your float?" Xander asked her. Willow nodded in Angel's direction.  
  
"The winner got it for me, Dead Boy," she replied. Everyone sniggered except Xander. Angel gently lifted Buffy up out of the water and onto the float. She lay back on it, resting her head on Angel's arm and smiled up at him. He kissed her again in thanks. When they looked up it was only because Cordy was yelling at Xander.  
  
"A frog! Who do you think I am? I want a big one! You're supposed to get me a nice one to sit on! God, If Angel can get two big ones why couldn't you have got one?" Xander looked at her hurt, casting Angel an angry glance to one side.  
  
"Bu...bu..." The spotty teenager had overheard the argument and decided to help out. He slid an arm around Cordy's waist and pulled her to him. He grinned down at her before looking up at Xander.  
  
"You need to show respect for women, man," he said. Cordelia looked up at the walking acne case with disgust and tried to break free. The teen only held tighter.  
  
"Get off me!" she demanded. Xander went red with anger and before anyone knew what was happening his fist was connecting with the teen's jaw. He howled in pain and swam away. Cordelia looked at her boyfriend in wonder before launching herself into his arms. The two went crashing into the water together, lip-locked. Willow shook her head in mock disapproval.  
  
"And she told you to watch the PDA," she said to Buffy. Buffy just grinned as she looked up at Angel and said,  
  
"Oh, I don't know. That looks like fun. And I could really use some distraction from my surroundings." Angel smiled before leaning down and giving Buffy a sweet kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Angel ran his fingers through her hair and they were both content to stay like that until Willow cleared her throat. Buffy sighed as Angel's lips lingered above hers for a microsecond. She gave Willow her 'what-was-the-whole-point-I-was-enjoying-myself-then' look. Willow pointed to the flashing lights at the side.  
  
"The wave machine will be starting soon," she stated. Buffy sat up quickly, nearly making the float topple. Angel kept it steady though. She gripped his hand tightly with fear. The waves were small a first, but gradually got larger. Being in the shallow end meant the gang felt the waves more. After only 8 minutes the waves died down. Buffy sighed with relief and took up her previous position on the float, but she didn't let go of Angel's hand.  
  
"I wanna get out," she mumbled. Angel sighed as he began pushing the float and Buffy to the edge of the pool. "Wait!" she exclaimed suddenly. So Angel waited. To his surprise, Buffy rolled off the float and into the water. A few drops splashed on her face and she hastily wiped them away. "Nothing good ever came from the water," she grumbled as she grabbed Angel's hand and led him around one of the many walls that jutted out into the pool, giving the others a quick 'bye for now'. Angel was awed by the sheer courage Buffy showed in dragging him to the deep end. On their left, in a dark little corner, were seats cut into the walls with water cascading down the side. Assorted people were sitting or climbing on the seats. Angel found a high ledge and perched himself on that. Buffy poised herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Angel cuddled her tightly to him.  
  
"Want to make some good memories involving water?" he asked eventually, with a sparkle in his eyes. Buffy smiled at him and their lips were quickly fused together. Angel was acutely aware of people watching them, children giggling at them, but Buffy was beyond caring and as long as he could make her feel safe then he didn't care either. After a wonderful five minutes of peaceful kissing, a group of cruel kids splashed the lovers with water. Angel was so lost in the moment that he dropped Buffy when the droplets hit his face. Buffy went straight down into the water with a crash. Angel dived under to get her. Under the water he opened his eyes to see, but quickly shut them when the chlorine attacked them. He came back up and looked for Buffy's shape from the surface. He saw a mass of blonde hair slowly rising to the surface, followed by a well-tanned back. He swam over to the still form and rolled it over in his arms. Buffy's face greeted him. Panic flashed through Angel as memories of finding her dead the last time coursed through his veins. He shook her a little by the shoulders. Strangely, it seemed to work. Buffy coughed and spluttered, as pool water erupted from her mouth. Angel held her tightly to him as he spun around and glared at the children.  
  
"A...Angel?" Buffy croaked. He lifted her up higher so he could hear her properly.  
  
"Yeah, honey?" he asked. She let out a shaky breath and said very loudly, since her ears were blocked with water,  
  
"I didn't drown again, did I?" Angel kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
"No, baby. One of you is enough, never mind three." Buffy giggled then sighed again in sadness.  
  
"So much for making good memories." She lifted her head up from Angel's shoulder and looked at him. He glanced at her before staring at the kids again. She looked at them too. "Hey," she said, "don't do that to anyone ever again. Drowning isn't very nice. I know. It's already happened to me and it nearly happened again." The kids looked at her pale face as if she were a zombie before splashing away to their parents. Buffy returned to Angel's shoulder and mumbled something he couldn't hear.  
  
"What honey?" he asked.  
  
"If we have kids they'll not be as ignorant as that, will they?" Angel chuckled as he waded his way through the deep water to meet with the gang.  
  
"They'll be just like you," he said comfortingly. Buffy groaned.  
  
"Fearful of water and stupid. That's so much better," she replied.  
  
"You're anything but stupid, Buffy. You know that." Buffy sighed again.  
  
"I have a headache," she mumbled. Angel kissed her forehead as he rounded the corner and nearly crashed into the spotty teen again.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" the acne case yelled, trying to impress a group of girls on the sidelines. Angel was about to retaliate when he heard Buffy mumble,  
  
"Shuddup." Out of nowhere her fist flew out and smacked against the kid's left temple. He went crashing into the water, getting Buffy even more wet. She wriggled in Angel's arms, trying to avoid the droplets. Angel strode forward until he found Cordelia, Willow and Oz talking happily with each other.  
  
"Hey Angel! Hey Buff...Buffy?" Willow greeted. Angel nodded and Buffy moaned again. Three pairs of questioning eyes looked at him for an explanation.  
  
"She nearly drowned," he said simply.  
  
"Again," Buffy added quietly. The three nodded and there was quiet among them.  
  
"Where's Xander?" Angel asked.  
  
"Don't you mean Dead Boy?" Willow replied with a cheeky grin. Angel smiled at her.  
  
"I'm not that cruel," he said. Cordy pointed to the slide that towered above the entire swimming pool.  
  
"He's playing the kid, as always. He'll be next to come down on the big slide," Cordy told him. Angel smiled as he looked up. Buffy perked up when she realised that Cordy was talking about a slide. She slid out of Angel's arms and looked up too.  
  
"I wanna go," she said as she waded through the water on wobbly feet and attempted mounting the steps. Angel was only just in time to catch her.  
  
"Want me to come?" he mumbled in her ear. She nodded and allowed Angel to pull her up after him.   
  
The steps twirled round and round and round until they reached the very top. The lovers looked over the edge and were surprised at just how high they were. Xander was waiting for them when they got there.  
  
"Finally!" he exclaimed as he walked over to them. Angel gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
"You can go down now, Xander," Buffy told him. He looked at her strangely for a second.  
  
"You okay, Buff? You look like a drowned..." he trailed off, realising that wasn't the expression to use.  
  
"That's cos I nearly drowned again. Now are you going first, or are we?" she asked. A fat ten-year-old pushed through.  
  
"Wanna hurry it up here? There are other people y'know," he said rudely. Buffy shot daggers at him with her eyes.   
  
"Easy, Buffy," Angel soothed as he put his hands on Buffy's shoulders. It wouldn't have stopped her from hurting the boy but it did calm her down.  
  
"Hurry up and go, Xander. We're getting out after this," Angel urged. Xander shrugged and grabbed hold of the bar above the slide. He swung himself inside and almost immediately whacked his head. Buffy held onto the bar as she sat down in the slide. She let the water carry her forwards, but didn't let go of the bar. Angel put his hands over hers as he slid in behind Buffy. She pulled herself up so that she was actually sitting on Angel's legs. The light flashed green, showing that Xander had gone. Buffy let go and brought her hands to her stomach, Angel's hands following them. They leaned back as the water swept them away.   
  
There was a sharp swerve to the left, then to the right. Left again as the slide did a whole loop. Right, then left, faster and faster. Swerving and swirling, swishing and splashing. A bump and then they were flying through the air. They splashed into the landing water and cracked up laughing. Buffy stood up first and pulled Angel to his feet. They staggered out of the water and pressed the green button that would turn on the green light at the top of the slide. Angel put his arms around Buffy's waist and kissed her neck as they walked around the back of the stairs. The gang was waiting for them when they reached the pool.  
  
"That was so cool!" Xander exclaimed. Angel and Buffy both nodded, but Buffy immediately regretted it as her headache kicked in again. She tried to relax her facial muscles to relieve the pressure.  
  
"I'm gonna get changed now. I've had enough," Buffy said. She waved good bye to her friends despite their protests. Angel was by her side until they reached the girl's changing room entrance. He gave her a quick kiss before darting into the men's changing room.   
  
*****  
  
Angel dressed quickly and was waiting for Buffy by the time she came out. He took her bag from her and slung it over his shoulder before slinging his right arm over her shoulders. Buffy's arm made its way around his waist. He kissed her forehead as they walked towards the snack bar.  
  
"Want anything?" he asked. Buffy nodded slightly.  
  
"Hot cheese pizza," she replied.   
  
"You're cold?" Buffy nodded. Angel slipped off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "I'm gonna have no jackets left by the time you're done with them," he joked. Buffy smiled slightly. Angel gave her another kiss before moving towards the counter. Buffy noticed a guy from school giving her the once over. She tried to ignore it, but he soon came over and sat in the seat opposite her.  
  
"Hey Buff," he said in a low voice.  
  
"Hiya Craig," she replied. She was too tired to deal with this.  
  
"Are you here...alone?" he asked, his hand reaching out to grab Buffy's. She jerked her arm away at his touch. Thankfully Angel arrived. He sat down on the chair next to Buffy's and placed the tray on the table.   
  
"Here's your pizza, and I got you hot chocolate too," he told her, feigning nonchalance. He looked up at the guy across from Buffy. He held out his hand and smiled. "I'm Angel, Buffy's boyfriend. And you are?" Angel asked in an over-friendly tone. His eyes told a completely different story, something along the lines of 'touch-my-girl-and-I'll-make-sure-no-one-will-ever-want-to-go-near-you-again'. Craig held out his hand to Angel's and they shook. Craig pulled away shaking his hand slightly.  
  
"That's a good grip you got there," he complemented Angel nervously. This was so not the guy he wanted to get on the wrong side of. Buffy took a bite out of her pizza and smiled in satisfaction. Heat, wonderful heat. She noticed Angel was looking the guy over, as if to see if he had any competition over Buffy's heart. She made the comparison's herself.  
  
Angel: chocolatey deep eyes, satin skin, dark silky hair, great in bed, a few lifetimes experience in the ways of the world, undeniable love for her.  
  
Craig: boring grey eyes, freckly face, convicts hairstyle, as dumb as two planks of wood, full of hormonal love, inexperience in all things sensual and romantic.  
  
What comparison? She tugged at Angel's hand to get his attention. He looked at her to find a piece of Buffy's pizza slice staring back at him.  
  
"Hungry?" Buffy asked as the cheese and bread mix edged closer. Angel opened his mouth and enclosed pizza and fingers. He suckled slightly on Buffy's index finger and thumb, eliciting a giggle from her, before pulling away and chewing slowly. Buffy licked her finger and thumb. Suddenly they realised Craig was still at the table. The couple simultaneously looked at him expectantly. He glowered at Angel before standing up and moving to his table of mates across the other side of the cafeteria. Buffy sighed happily as she leaned her head on Angel's shoulder. She slowly devoured the cheese pizza moments before the gang arrived.  
  
They crashed through the café doors laughing and giggling. Oz and Willow stopped at the counter while Cordelia and Xander made their way to Buffy and Angel's table.  
  
"Yo Buff! Feeling any better?" Xander called out. Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"I'm doing okay. Still have a bad headache though." Cordy nodded sympathetically.  
  
"I get that with pools usually, but not today." The girls smiled at each other. Willow joined them too.  
  
"So we've all had a good time? Cos I did," she said. Everyone except Buffy nodded his or her head in agreement. Willow looked at her with pity but didn't inquire into her state of health. Oz arrived with a tray piled high with coke, burgers and chips.  
  
"Dig in," he instructed. He sat down next to Willow and Cordelia and opposite Angel. The tray was quickly emptied; even Buffy had taken her food. The group laughed and joked for a good half-hour after before finally moving out. Buffy had cheered up considerably and didn't have her pale colour like before.   
  
*****  
  
The ride back was even nosier than the trip in the other direction. Cordelia was first to be dropped off, even though she lived further away than Angel did. She was whining that Xander smelt and Buffy and Angel were being too cuddly. They waved their good byes before heading to Xander's place where they dropped him off.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy had long since moved out of her mom's house and into Angel's mansion. At the time her mother had been furious to find that her only daughter had moved out. Of course, Joyce had been in New York on a business trip for a week. Buffy had used the excuse that Angel was there for her when she needed him, and didn't go away on art trips at the most inappropriate times. She leaned into Angel as they waved good bye to Oz and Willow and headed inside.   
  
"Are you feeling better now?" Angel asked hopefully. Buffy nodded.  
  
"110%," she replied with a smile, "Why?" Angel gave her a mischievous smile as he approached her, towering above her like Big Ben over London. He put his hands on her shoulders and brushed off his jacket that she was still wearing.  
  
"Because..." he drawled, "I want to make you feel even better." Buffy looked up at him through heavy lashes. The lust and passion in Angel's eyes made her shudder. He lowered his head, and Buffy stood on tiptoe, and they kissed half way. It was passionate and frenzied, and unstoppable. The lovers' brains went off line by the time they hit the bed. Acting purely on instinct, the couple scrambled to rid each other of their restricting clothes and get as close to each other as physically possible. Their lips only parted for microseconds, as finally all garments were lost. Their bodies were on fire as they reached for each other.  
  
Buffy cried out in ecstasy when Angel finally entered her, filling her to the point of pain. Passion and pleasure drove them faster and faster until they were soaring through bliss, like a water slide ride. Completely sated, Angel collapsed on Buffy's sweaty petite frame. She held his head to her breast while their breathing calmed. They made no effort to move for a good ten minutes, happy as they were to stay one and the same forever. Eventually Angel moved off of Buffy and rolled under the covers. Buffy followed suit and melded her body to his. They lay in peaceful quiet for a while.   
  
Buffy felt the blackness of sleep claim her. She kissed Angel's muscular chest and mumbled,  
  
"Love you." Angel smiled and pressed his lips to her head, inhaling her unique scent.  
  
"I love you," he whispered back. Buffy relaxed in his arms and was soon deeply sleeping. Angel wasn't long after.  
  
*****  
  
Oz and Willow were parked up on the main road. Willow's house was up the small cul-de-sac on the left. But she was in no hurry to get out, and it appeared Oz liked it that way. They were in the back making out like there was no tomorrow. Willow looked at her watch as Oz nibbled her neck. It read 7.45. They'd been making out for four hours.  
  
"Oz," Willow mumbled. He pulled away and looked at her with his usual sweet but emotionless face.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I have to go now," she whispered. Her very eyes screamed out that she so didn't want to, but her parents were very strict about curfew. He smiled at her, and she knew he understood. Like always. With a quick kiss good bye Willow climbed over to the front and jumped out the passenger side. She blew Oz a kiss and made her way to her house. Oz stared after her with longing. He wanted her, he was certain of that. But he would wait until she was ready. He would always wait for her. He'd wait forever and a day for her. He and Angel had grown quite close, both being older and having experience in pet demons. They'd been discussing girlfriends one day when the subject of sex came up.   
  
"Willow's really sweet, Oz, and you're lucky to have her as she is," Angel had said, "But don't rush her. Don't even give hints. Because it's much sweeter when the person you love more than life itself has given themselves freely to you."   
  
Wise words indeed. Oz sighed as he moved into the driver's seat and started the engine. It shuddered to life. One day she'd be ready, and he'd be waiting. The van pulled away onto the road.  
  
  
The End!  



End file.
